


Saphael Season 1 Bd/Comic Version (Fanart)

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All saphael scene in season 1, I already post them on my tumblr, In a bd/comic version, M/M, fanart only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: I draw (re-draw) all their season 1 scene in a bd/comic way.





	1. The cover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post 1 draw per day!!!  
> Hope you're gonna enjoy them!!!

So the first, well it's not really them for now, it's the cover only.

 

 

                                                               


	2. 1x02 : First Meet...Not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 : Their first interaction, well not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Look at their first meet, even if they don't really see eachother, well Simon can't see him^^.

 

 


	3. 1x03 : Scene 1 : First talk...creepy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3, Scene 1 : Their first talk.
> 
> "You don't need me"  
> "On the contrary..I do"  
> Best Lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day

Their official meet and their first talk. Raphael don't be like that^^.

 

 


	4. 1x03, Scene 2 : The knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3, Scene 2 : The knife  
> "Seriously, i just got this jacket"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Simon come on, not his jacket.

 

 


	5. 1x03, scene 3 : Speechless Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3, Scene 3 : Raphael is speechless^^.  
> "For god sake, what are you trying too say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Raphael reaction is my favorite reaction^^.

 

 


	6. 1x03, Scene 4 : The knife is back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x03, scene 4 : The knife is back.  
> "Don't thank me, you mean nothing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Raphael you are so dramatic...a dramatic savior!!!

"Don't thank me, you mean nothing"

 

 


	7. 1x05 : The savior part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x05 : The savior part 2.  
> I can't choose a line, they all are so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Both. He is insane and an idiot.

 

 


	8. 1x07 : Raphael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x07 : Raphael?  
> I love this sound, it's a beautiful sound for my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

The picture said everything, no need to add.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 1x08, scene 1 : Bloom wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 1 : Bloom wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

This is beautiful to watch

 

 


	10. 1x08, scene 2 : The king...of sass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 2 : The king...of sass.
> 
> "I might be a vampire, but i raised has a good Catholic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

The King!!!

 

 


	11. 1x08, scene 3 : Stay in the shadow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 3 : Stay in the shadow.
> 
> "A fledgling. He's in transition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Don't move or the light gonna kill you Raph.

 

 


	12. 1x08, scene 4 : A choice to make.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 4 : A choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

It's almost time.

 

 


	13. 1x08, scene 5 : The new clan's leader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 5 : The new clan's leader!
> 
> "No, I already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Welcome to the new leader of the New-York vampire clan!!!!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille look...awful here, i'm so sorry.


	14. 1x08, scene 6 : The choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 6 : The choice.
> 
> "It's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

It's time!!!!

 

 


	15. 1x08, scene 7 : Resurrection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 7 : Resurrection!
> 
> "Very hungry." "Drink up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Yes veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hungry!!!!

 

 


	16. 1x08, scene 8 : Realisation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08, scene 8 : Realisation!
> 
> "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per der.
> 
> "I'll look after Simon. You have my words."

Welcome to the new vampire!

 

 


	17. 1x09, scene 1 : Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 1 Confusion
> 
> "You're a monster! I'm the monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Yes you have a lot to learn.

 

 


	18. 1x09, scene 2  The return of the poor jacket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 2 : The return of the poor jacket.
> 
> "I swear, if that kid ruins one more jacket..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Yeah, this is why you lend him the famous jacket later *cough*

 

 


	19. 1x09, scene 3 : Welcome to the hotel Dumort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 3 : Welcome to the hotel Dumort.
> 
> Can't choose a line, they all are so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Sassy guys...Hey hello Luke.

 

 


	20. 1x09, scene 4 : This is what i call a good leader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 4 : This is what i call a good leader.
> 
> "It keeps you away from my people, and my people away from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Good idea Raphael.

 

 


	21. 1x09, scene 5 : RAPHAEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 5 : RAPHAEL!
> 
> I love this sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

It's time to drink.

 

 


	22. 1x09, scene 6 : They can leave now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 6 : They can leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Yeah use the backstair.

 

 


	23. 1x09, scene 7 : Alliance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 7 : Alliance?
> 
> "you kill our people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post on draw per day.

"well, well, well. baby's first words" (hearteyes)

 

 


	24. 1x09, scene 8 : Vampire Vs Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 8 : Vampire Vs Werewolf
> 
> Best "fight" ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Come on guys we now you are friends.

 

 


	25. 1x09, scene 9 : Saphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 9 : Saphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Raphael everyone know you the smaller^^.

 

 


	26. 1x09, scene 9 : The new Fledgling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09, scene 9 : The new Fledgling.
> 
> "Welcome Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

A beautiful place.

 

 


	27. 1x11 : The new advisor to the interim chapter president.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x11: The new advisor to the interim chapter president.
> 
> All line are so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Omg, Raphael this isn't a real fonction, like the shadowhunter virgin energy, it's doesn't exist.^^

 

 


	28. 1x12 : Sharing clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 : Sharing clothes!
> 
> One of the famous jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Replace Raphael's name by boyfriend.

 

 


	29. 1x13, scene 1 : An important conversation between a leader and his fledgling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x13, scene 1 : An important conversation between a leader and his fledgling.
> 
> "For shadowhunters, you don't seems to do a lot of shadowhunting."
> 
> Saracastic Raph is my favorite Raph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.

Raphael is the best leader ever...end of the discussion.

 

 


	30. 1x13, scene 2 : The betray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x13, scene 2 : The betray.
> 
> Insert the sound of my tears here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post one draw per day.   
> Tomorrow is gonna be the last but it's just a cover.
> 
> Don't forget, they are happy ending, we just need imagination.

They're happy ending is in our head, we just need imagination (In mine it's only fluff).

 

 


	31. The cover : The End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cover : The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ans it's finally the end, i hope you all appreciate.  
> I want to thanks all people who leave and comment and kudos and the silent readers too^^.
> 
> A special thanks to @SonofHelios, thank you very much!
> 
> And don't forget, they're happy ending are in our head ;)

THE END!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ans it's finally the end, i hope you all appreciate.  
> I want to thanks all people who leave and comment and kudos and the silent readers too^^.
> 
> A special thanks to @SonofHelios, thank you very much!
> 
> And don't forget, they're happy ending are in our head ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please kudos or comment or both^^.  
> Thanks


End file.
